Artemis Fowl The Last Stand
by extra short
Summary: Artemis Fowl is back and this time there’s no limits.When Holly and Artemis return from Hybras, they find a lot of things have changed. Not long after their return, Ark Sool teams up with Opal Koboi and they plan to send the world into a cross species war
1. Prologue

****

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements,

One year ago.

"I'm what?!" cried Commander Ark Sool.

Or _Ex-_Commander.

"You're fired," Cahartez said, maybe a tad too blunt.

"But why?" he cried.

Vinyaya stepped forward, holding an orange sticky note.

"This is why," she said.

The note read as follows;

__

Note to self;

Make sure that demons don't make t to Haven. Kill off if I have to. Phone mum and wish her a happy birthday.

The gnome blinked.

"That's not mine," he tried, sounding a little weak.

"It was on your desk and in your hand writing," Cahartez replied.

Sool would have said something else but there was nothing to say.

"You have an hour to clear out your stuff and be out of Police Plaza," Vinyaya said, "That will be all."

The ex-commander nodded and made his way towards his office.

He ground his teetk as he went and made a mental note;

__

1.Kill all demons.

2.Get revenge on Haven

3.But more toilet roll.

Two of these three things would happen in just over a years time.


	2. Family Guy

****

Fowl Manor,

Dublin,

Ireland,

Present day.

Artemis had decided that being a big brother was not for him.

About a month ago, Artemis and Holy returned from Hrybras, dragging a island full of demons with them. When he had reached Butler, Artemis had been informed of having to little brothers. Little did he know just how _fun _they were going to be.

They were smart, Artemis had to give them that, but they were a pain in the butt.

Now, as Artemis sat in his back garden with his mother, father, two little brothers and bodyguard, he wished more than even that the world would need to be saved again, just to serve as an excuse to get him out of sitting with his family. He remembered when, not an hour ago, Holly had called for help on a PI case. Her, Mulch and Doodah would be going on a mission at midnight, tonight.

Artemis sighed. At least there would have been a bi of comedy if he was there with them.

A ball hit Artemis on the face, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Jonathon! Finian!" he barked. He was getting really good at the whole big brother thing.

"Sorry Artemis," Finian said, "It was Jonathon's fault!"

"It was not!" Jonathon pouted, "Finian kicked it!"

Artemis winced at the thought of having to spend a whole week with his siblings.

"Artemis," Butler called from the back door. He had gone to answer the phone. "Minerva's plane just landed. She'll be here soon."

Minerva had kindly volunteered to stay the week with Artemis and Butler to help look after the twins. His mother and father were going to Spain for their third honeymoon.

"Thank you Butler," Artemis said, handing the ball back to his brothers.

They ran off and started to plat football again.

__

Maybe if I say I have homework…

The ball hit him again, not only knocking him out of his thoughts but out of his chair as well.

Now, as Artemis lay on the grass, making the odd facial twitch, he _prayed _that the world would need saving again.

He should be careful for what he wishes for.


	3. A suprise attack

****

E1;Tara,

Ireland,

11:50pm.

Holly Short looked up into the beautiful night sky. Earth. How she loved it!

Her long leather coat blew in the wind. She scowled at it. It had been Artemis's idea for her to wear it so she could hide her weapons. She looked like a wanna-be Matrix character, or so Mulch had said before she had punched.

She looked at the huge crowd of fairies. God, there was hundreds! A good majority were demons. It was a full moon tonight, so the guy she was looking for would probably be here.

Holly had another look at the crowd to see if there was anyone she could talk to while she waited. Holly winced. There was no one she knew. She would have to join in with the conversation going on in her head.

"I'm pretty sure a lug's faster than a snail," Mulch said.

"No," Doodah said, "The snail is far faster!"

Maybe Holly would just stand in silence.

That's when she seen him. James Crystal. A sprite being charged of robbing a bank. _Robbing a bank? _Could you choose a more clichéd crime?

"Sorry to interrupt your, eh…_ingenious _conversation," Holly said into her earpiece. "But I've found the suspect."

She could actually hear the dwarf and the pixie fight over the microphone.

"Go in and grab him!" Doodah cried. "And punch him once or twice. It's always funny when you hit people, Holly."

"It's not funny!" called Mulch, "It's swore!"

Holly cut them off before they could start yet another pointless conversation.

She casually walked a little closer to the sprite, putting on sunglasses to hide her face.

She didn't think that anyone would recognize her, considering she had been missing for three years. In fact, most people thought she was dead. But there was always one person who noticed.

Holly moved a little closer.

"Hey," she said in the most girlish voice she could manage. "Aren't you James Crystal?"

"Why, yes I am," the sprite said, hearing a girls voice. And when there's a girls voice, there's a girls body to come with it.

He spun round to see a short elf in a long coat. He looked past the sunglasses and seen what was possibly the hottest face he had ever seen.

"What can I do for you?" he asked in what he thought of as a captivating tone.

He put his arm round her shoulder.

Holly shuddered. She didn't get paid enough for this.

"You can come quietly," she said, her tone slowly changing back to normal.

James, being a sprite, thought that Holly was inviting him into bed with her.

"Like good boys do we?"

Holly ground her teeth. Sprites. The fourth stupidest creatures on or under the planet, next to goblins, trolls and humans.

"No," she said, just before twisting his wrists and handcuffing him.

"You're under arrest for theft," Holly said.

She would have added more to that, listing the various other crimes he had committed, but something had cought her eye.

A goblin. It wasn't really the goblin, they're not the most interesting things to look at, but what he was holding.

A riffle.

Aimed at her.

Holly had a second to come up with a plan.

She pushed the sprite out the way and jumped, just before the gun was fired.

On her way to the ground, Holly had caught her arm on something.

She landed on the ground with a _thud _most of the impact going to her head.

She looked at her arm, where her coat had been ripped and where there was a deep cut.

Holly looked up to see a with a blade in his hand standing over her. He had obviously been sneaking up on her.

Holly jumped to her feet and pulled out two Neutrino's. She looked around the crowd and seen at least fifteen fairies the were armed, all _surprisingly _close to her.

Holly turned on her earpiece.

"Mulch! Doodah!" she hissed, "I need you to get a Retrieval team up here, fast! Things are about to get messy!"

She cut off before they could answer.

A pixie with a knife dived towards her. Holly dodged, grabbed his wrist and broke it.

__

Everyone's in dander, Holly thought, I have to get them out of here.

It was obvious what the enemy was trying to do. They were trying to take out the biggest threat to their plan(Holly) then take out the rest of the crowd.

Holly stood up on a large flat rock.

"Listen!" Holly shouted, "You all need to get out of here! You are all in danger!"

At her words, all hell broke loose.

"Crap," she muttered. Then she shouted, "Are there any LEP officers here?!"

A few fairies raised their hands.

"We are!"

"Good," Holly said, "Make sure everyone gets back to the shuttle port."

The officers nodded, not realizing they were taking orders from a civilian.

Holly jumped down from the rock and cocked her weapons.

Two goblins came at her. One with a knife, the other with a blade.

The blade scratched her face, the last of her magic healing it.

Holly drew out her Neutrino's and fired.

Nothing happened. They were, obviously , not working.

"Stupid Foaly," Holly muttered, throwing the useless guns down.

That's when a rather hard object hit the back of her head.

Holly's legs buckled and she fell to the ground, blood running down her face. The last thing she seen was the Retrieval team finally arriving.

****

E1:Tara,

Chute terminal,

Five minutes earlier.

"So what's our situation?" Commander Kelp asked, as him and the Retrieval team exited the shuttle.

"We have no idea, Sir," replied one of the officers, "The person who phoned us just said that things were going to get ugly, fast."

Trouble nodded.

That's when they heard it. A noise; like a herd of cattle charging towards them.

They looked up to see it was the equivalent to a herd of cattle.

A herd of fairies.

Running towards the chute terminal.

The team had been in a situation like this before, of course. What LEP officer hadn't? It was standard civilian behavior. They see danger, they run.

They pulled the start cords on their wings and flew out into the night sky and seen what the caller had meant by _ugly_.

Some civilians were still there and there was about fifteen armed fairies.

The team landed on the ground and Trouble noticed a figure lying on the ground, covered in blood.

Holly Short.

He wasn't that surprised to see her, she always got herself into messes like this.

The officers pulled out their weapons. Fifteen against six.

This should be interesting.

****

AN; sorry for the lack of notes. But I'm new to this site and I'm still trying to work it! Eh…so anyway! Artemis Fowl and co. don't belong to me. And reviews would be nice.

Piece out,

extra short.


	4. Phone calls

****

AN; it's me again! Ok, Artemis and co. don't belong to me. And I'd just like to say thanks toe everyone who reviewed which was a grand total of…no one.

Oh….

Holly's apartment,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements,

Seven hours later.

Holly woke up and looked at her moon meter.

__

7:30am.

She winced. She had been out for seven hours.

Holly felt her head. Her cuts had been healed but she was still covered in dry blood.

Holly picked up the phone and called Foaly.

"Yes?" came the centaurs voice.

"Yeah, hi Foaly. It's me, Holly."

"Oh, hi Holly!" he said, "You caused quite a stir up in Tara."

Holly winced. "Tell me about it. So, what actually happened?"

"Well a bunch of wanna-be assassins tried to kill you."

"Oh, is that all?"

"No, that isn't all. We think there's something wrong, Holly. And you know that means…"

"Time to save the world again," Holly sighed.

"Our lives are officially walking clichés," Foaly said.

"I know," Holly said, "I'll call Artemis and tell him to come down here. Bye."

She hung up and looked at her watch again.

__

7:35am, or 7:35am in human times.

****

Artemis's room,

Fowl manor,

Dublin,

Ireland.

Artemis was scared, and this was something you wouldn't usually here about him.

And, to his utter embracement, he was scared of his brothers. His _little_ brothers.

They were so…so…_bouncy. _And not in a good way. By bouncy, Artemis meant that, no matter how many times you insulted them, told them to go and play in front of a bus or said you'd play hide and seek and not come for them they always wanted to play with you and be your best friend.

Artemis shuddered at the thought.

So that's why he had practically barricaded himself in his room.

Artemis's communicator rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"What's up with you?" came Holly's voice.

"Nothing!" he snapped.

"I was just asking," she muttered. "So, how's the twins?"

Artemis lost focus in his eyes. Holly waited a moment. He shuddered and was back to reality.

"Ehm…" he didn't know how to but it. "They're _interesting._ Is there a real reason why you called?"

"Yes, actually, there is," Holly said. "We need you underground. Foaly said there's something wrong, but the centuar always has been a paranoid twit."

"Ok," Artemis said. "Should we go to Tara?"

"Yip," Holly said, "A LEP officer will be waiting for you."

"Ok, bye."

He hung up and went down the stairs, into the kitchen.

Butler, Minerva and the twins were having breakfast.

Artemis sat at the table.

"We need to go underground," Artemis said, "Holly just called me and said there's something wrong."

"Who's Holly?" Jonathon asked.

"What about the twins?" Butler asked, not hearing Jonathon's question.

"We could get a baby-sitter?" Minerva suggested.

Artemis and Butler exchanged looks.

Every baby-sitting service in Dublin had heard of the Fowl twins. After having them(just once) they had all refused to serve the family.

"Bad idea," Artemis said.

They looked at the twins again.

"I have an idea," grinned Butler.

Artemis winced. He knew what he meant, it had been the very idea he had been trying to avoid.

****

AN; ok, I'll be updating this really quick cause I've already published this on another site. All I have to do is copy and paste! Eh…so could one person please review? Just to show that somebody's reading this.

Please?


	5. A flashback

****

AF doesn't belong to me.

Ops booth,

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements,

One hour later.

The Ops booth was probably the most technologically equipped room above or under ground. Every corner was crammed with weapons of some sort.

In the centre of all this technology a centaur could be found in it's natural habitat.

In front of a computer.

Foaly was trying like mad.

There was definitely something wrong with what happened in Tara.

"I'm not paranoid," he muttered.

"Yes you are," came a recognizable voice.

Once Foaly was sure he hadn't wet himself, he turned to see who it was.

Commander Trouble Kelp stood in the doorway.

"The council insisted on a LEP officer being apart of all this," Trouble said, taking a seat. "Guess who got lucky?"

"Verbal?"

"When will that others be here?" Trouble asked, ignoring his answer.

"About now," came, yet another, recognizable voice.

"Doesn't anyone knock?" Foaly muttered, turning to see Mulch, Doodah, No1, Qwan, Minerva and Butler enter the room.

"Where's Artemis?" the centaur asked.

"Getting the twins," Butler said.

"Twins?" grinned Foaly.

****

"I already gave you both a stinking carton of juice, what else could you possibly want?!" they heard an annoyed Artemis screech.

"A hug!" came a voice.

"And a kiss!" added another.

"**Keep dreaming!**" Artemis shouted, before bursting into the room, holding the hands of two little boys.

The boys were almost identical, except on had blue eyes and the other had green.

"What's their names?" Trouble asked.

"I'm Jonathon!" cried the one with green eyes.

"And I'm Finian!" shouted the blue eyed one.

They wee obviously hyper.

"Look!" Jonathon cried, holding up a straw that had a bit of juice in it. "There's juice in the straw!"

"Really?" Mulch said, flabbergast. "I wondered how they did it!"

The others looked to see if he was smirking or if he was just trying to entertain the boys.

He wasn't.

"When do we get to meet that girl you keep talking about?" Finian asked.

"That's a good point," said Artemis, "Where's Holly?"

"She had to go see someone," Foaly said, "She'll be here soon."

Trouble couldn't resist grinding his teeth when he heard her name. Holly and him had a fight when she quit the LEP…

****

-x-Flashback-x-

__

"There's no need for that Sool," Holly said, catching Artemis's elbow. "They've seen he chute already. You could have returned them conscious."

"I'm not taking any chances, Captain, I mean, Miss Short. Humans are violent creatures by nature, especially when being transported."

Holly slipped a communicator into Artemis's jacket pocket, just before he and Butler passed out.

"Get them out of here," growled Sool, before turning to Holly. "Get your things and get out of here, Short. Now!"

Holly nodded and made her way to her office.

****

Holly's office.

Holly grabbed a cardboard box and started to throw her belongings into it, not caring if they broke.

"What are you doing?" someone from behind her asked.

Holly turned to see Trouble standing in the doorway, smiling softly at her.

A tear rolled down her eye.

"Hey," he said soothingly, "don't cry."

He stepped closer and embraced her.

She finally answered.

"I'm packing."

Trouble held Holly at arms length and smiled at her. He had obviously misunderstood.

"You're moving to a different office?" he said, "I knew you'd make it to major! Even if it is Sool who's in charge."

Holly started to pack again, not making eye contact with him.

She stopped suddenly and took her necklace off.

"Here," Holly whispered, giving it to him. "Don't forget me when I leave."

"Leave?" Trouble echoed, looking at the sapphire she had given him.

"I quit the LEP," Holly whispered.

"You what?!" Trouble cried.

"I can't work here anymore. Not after what happened."

She picked up her belongings and walked out her office for the last time.

Trouble followed. He wasn't going to let her go that easily.

They reached Police Plaza's main hall when Trouble shouted,

"Why are you doing this? You could achieve so much!"

Holly kept walking.

"The Holly I know would never have quitted!" he shouted.

Holly spun round, threw her box to the ground and marched over to him.

She slapped him.

"Don't you dare call me a quitter, Trouble Kelp!" she screamed.

"Well you are!" he shouted back.

"I don't ever want to see you again!" Holly shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"That's good because I don't want to see you again either!"

She screamed, turned in the opposite direction and marched out of Police Plza.

Trouble stood there, stroking the necklace she gave him. He was tempted to throw it away, but he knew he'd regret it if he did. If he through it out then he'd have nothing to remember her by.

****

-x-Flashback-x-

That was the last time Trouble had seen Holly.

He stroked the pendant that he still wore.

He wasn't too sure if he wanted to see her again.

****

AN; did you guys know that this fic was really popular on the other site? Well, I hope it was!


	6. Nero Blue

****

None of these characters belong to me. Except Nero Blue. He's my own creepy creation.

****

Void Avenue,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements,

Half an hour earlier.

Void avenue was infamous for being Haven's pub street.

But what most people didn't know was that it was also used for a lot of gang hideouts.

Holly walked down this street that night, looking for a particular person in a particular hideout.

She had recognized one of the goblins that attacked her in Tara and she was going to see why it had happened.

Holly knocked on one of the doors. She was sure it was ths door, Mulch had told her alll about them.

A goblin with green, spiky hair answered.

"what do you want?" he grunted.

"I want to see Nero Blue," Holly said.

"Give me a reason why I should let you," he said.

"Because, if you don't, I'll blast you in the face so hard that your green hair will be comeing out you backside," she said calmly.

The goblin let her in. That was a good enough reason.

Holly entered and was instantly surrounded by smoke.

She squinted through it and seen who she was looking for.

Nero Blue sat at the bar, drinking.

Holly walked towards him.

He looked up, seen her, and started to panic.

He tried to pull out a gun but that was when Holly threw a blade that she had and knocked it out of his hand.

She grabbed him by the labels and pinned him to the desk.

"Listen up, Nero," Holly growled, "I want to know who sent you up to Tara and I want to know now!"

"I can't say," he gasped.

Holly pushed a little harder.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you!" Nero said. "It's Sool and Koboi!"

Holly was already half way out the door.

****

Just outside the Ops booth,

Police Plaza.

Holly leaned against a wall, not really wanting to go in and see her friends. Trouble would be there and she didn't want to see him.

That's when she heard a playful laugh.

__

Artemis must have brought his brothers, Holly thought, this should be interesting.

Holly opened the door and entered.

Everyone was sitting on a seat, except two little boys who looked a lot like Artemis.

They both stopped and looked at her.

Holly smiled.

"Who's that?" one of them asked.

"That's Holly," Artemis said and looked at her. "This is Jonathon. And he is Finian."

The two boys grinned at her as Holly knelt down in front of them.

"You two look so much like you big brother," she said.

"And they're as smart as him as well," Mulch said. "They found out how a straw works!"

Holly wasn't entirely surprised to hear this. After all, this was the dwarf who had just found out last week that the light went off in the fridge once you closed the door.

"Are you as boring as Artemis?" Holly asked.

"No way," Finian said, "No one can be _that _boring."

She smiled.

"That's good," she said and lifted Finian up, spinning him round.

He let out shrieks of delight.

Holly put him down.

"I want a go!" Jonathon cried.

Holly did the same to him.

Trouble actually found himself smiling. Holly always made people laugh, no mater what age group.

"Holly's way more funner than you!" Jonathon said, pointing to Artemis.

Finian showed his agreement by grabbing a glass of cranberry juice and throwing it over his big brother.

Holly grinned.

__

I knew this would be interesting.

****

AN; and again, no reviews. Am I updating to quickly?


	7. Mud blood

****

AN; ok, thanks to the…two people who reviewed. Oh. Well, it's more than I thought I'd get! And here's your responses,

__

artemisx07; thank you! But I did 6 chapters in one night! I think that's a little quick…  
**_xamethyst girlx; I will update soon! And thanks! And yes, this is HT…_**

None of these characters belong to me.

"So you're telling us that Opal and Sool are out to get us?" Foaly said.

Holly sighed.

"That's what I said."

Artemis noticed a touch of anger in her voice. Also, Commander Kelp wasn't talking, making eye contact or even facing her.

He would have to find out what was going on.

"So where do we go from here?" Doodah asked.

"I could get some officers to find some of the people working for Sool and Koboi," Trouble said.

"Then what?" Foaly asked.

"We bring them in for an inquiry."

Butler couldn't resist grinning.

"You mean beat them up until they give you an answer?" the bodyguard said.

"Yes."

"Of course," Holly muttered, scowling.

"What was that, Miss Short?" growled Trouble, standing up to face her.

"Nothing, Commander Kelp," Holly snarled, also standing up. "I was merely suggesting that we could do this in a less barbaric manner."

"Well we can't!" he retorted, childishly. "Just because you have a problem…"

"I have a problem?!" screamed Holly. "You're the one that obviously has the problem with me!"

"Is that so?!" Trouble roared.

"Yes it is!" she creamed, "And, if you're going to behave like this, I refuse to be apart of this mission!"

"Why don't you just go then?" he barked. "That's you quitting, yet again!"

"I'm not a quitter, you…you…"

She couldn't think of an insult.

"Come on Holly," he growled, "What am I?"

"A mud blood!" she screamed.

There was a moment of silence.

"What did you call me?!" he screeched.

"You heard me!" Holly shouted, grabbing her jacket and leaving the room.

Trouble roared and slammed his fit on a table. He took deep breaths, trying to control his anger.

"What's a mud blood?" Minerva asked.

"If you're a mud blood, it means you have the blood of a mood man," Foaly said.

Minerva nodded, even though she didn't know what a mud man was.

Artemis leaned over to explain.

"Mud man means human."

Minerva nodded, scowling slightly at her races nickname.

Trouble was still fuming.

He spun round to face them.

"We should carry on with the plan," he said, storming out the room.


	8. A walk in the park

****

AN; Artemis and co. don't belong to me.

Holly's apartment,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements,

The next day.

Holly lay in bed, sleeping.

Artemis, Butler, Minerva, No1, Qwan and Trouble stood at her bedrooms entrance, watching as Mulch and Doodah crept up on her.

"This is something we seen in a movie," whispered Mulch, blowing up a paper bag.

He turned round to give the viewers a thumbs up.

Little did he know that Holly was sitting up in her bed, raising her hand to burst the bag.

**__**

BANG!

Mulch nearly toileted himself for the seventeenth time that morning.

Holly was in hysterics.

The rest of the group couldn't resist smirking. In fact, Doodah was laughing himself stupid.

Holly got out of bed, went into the en suite bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"So, how did the _inquiry _go?" she growled from in the shower.

Trouble nearly shouted something back, but Butler decided to answer instead.

"We found out that Sool and Koboi are in the Artic."

"I see," she said.

You could hear her turning off the shower. Next came a rustling noise.

Her putting on her clothes.

"Artic," Holly said as she came out of the bathroom. "So when do we leave?"

"Actually," Artemis said, "We need some things for the trip, like food . Perhaps you and Trouble could go out and get it?"

Holly glared at him. As did Trouble.

"That's a good idea!" No1 cried, not realizing that they would be at each others throat in a matter of moments.

The two elves didn't say anything.

Instead, Trouble left the room, Holly following reluctantly.

****

Green square.

Green square was probably the most well known park in Haven. It was there that Frond, the first elfin king, made it official that the People would move below ground.

But just because it was well known didn't mean that it was busy. In fact, it was almost deserted, apart from the two enemies walking through it.

Trouble was looking at the pretty elf from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help noticing that she was smiling.

Nature.

Something they both loved.

Trouble suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

When Holly left the LEP he had been too hard on her and he knew it.

He opened his mouth to say something, say sorry, talk about what had happened, anything.

But the sentence never came out because that's when a goblin jumped Holly.

The goblin punched and kicked, taking her by surprise.

Trouble was quick to react. He grabbed the goblin by the labels and started to hit him. Hard.

Holly wiped some of the blood away from her face. She looked at the goblin and sighed.

Nero Blue.

Again.

"Oi!" Holly shouted, making the two men stop fighting. "What are you doing here, Nero? Did Sool send you again?"

The goblin didn't say anything, but his dried up eyeballs told the story.

"Well, you tell him and Koboi that we're coming for them," she said and turned to Trouble.

Nero was about to go, but had one more thing to do.

His job.

He grabbed a metal bar, which had been lying on the ground, and hit her over the head.

Holly didn't even remember hitting the ground.

****

Reviews please!

And I'll update soon!

Piece out,

extra short


	9. Idiot box

****

AN; so thanks to everyone who reviewed…

__

EllieMcGraney; thank you very much! And I'll be updating whenever I can!

Xamethyst girlx; thank you very much! And I'm quit quick at updating….remember, I'm just copying and pasting all of this from the other site I go to.

Now ladies and gentlemen, shippers and….shippers, chapter 9!

****

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements,

Five minutes earlier.

"No, I refuse!" refused Foaly.

"You're the only one that's not coming on the mission," Artemis said, "And I'm not bringing Jonathon and Finian."

Foaly fumed for a moment. Then he got an idea.

"Follow me," he said, opening a door to another room.

The others followed him into a room with a T.V in the centre of it.

"This is the answer to all our problems," the centaur announced. "The idiot box, or, as humans like to call it, the television."

"This is how you're going to take care of the twins?" Minerva said, raising an eyebrow. "By sitting them in front of this?"

"Of course," he said, "I just turn it on and they start to drool."

Foaly turned it on and, as he predicted, the drooling began.

Mainly from Mulch.

"Pure genius," Foaly said, a smug grin on his face. "And it shuts the dwarf up!

"And that's your motto!" Doodah added.

"Hey guys!" Butler called, poking his head into the room. "Something's happened to Holly."

****

Sickroom,

An hour later.

Holly opened her eyes and instantly wished she hadn't. Sickness took over her body. She had a headache, her body was swore and she was dehydrated.

She took a moment to look at the room she was in. It was like a sickbay but it only had a bed or the patient and a chair for a guest.

Her guest was Trouble.

"Here," he said, handing her a glass of water.

There was something in his eyes as he said it.

Happiness?

But what for?

That she was ok?

Probably not.

Holly reached out to take it and, almost instantly, she felt a sharp pain.

She let out aloud groan.

"You need more magic," Trouble said, softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

He sent sparks through her body.

Holly closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The magic felt good, perhaps the best she'd ever had. But maybe it was more to do with the person giving it to her.

He removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Thanks," she muttered.

They sat in silence for a while.

__

I've had enough of this, Holly thought, standing up.

"No," Trouble said, also standing. "The medics said you should stay in bed."

"So?" Holly growled, feeling an argument in the horizon.

"So, maybe you should do as they say," Trouble said, also growling.

"We have a mission to do!" she hissed.

"And we can't do it if you're ill!"

"What's your problem?"

"My problem's you!" he hissed.

"And what's wring with me?!" Holly shouted.

"You're temperamental, cocky, arrogant, loud, fiery, moody, beautiful, fun and that's what I love about you!"

Holly's eyes widened.

Trouble stepped closer and kissed her.

He waited for the wrath, the struggle to get away. But nothing came.

Instead, she deepened the kiss.

The two elves departed and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you, Holly," Trouble said.

"I love you too," Holly whispered, breathless.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again, this time more firmly.

And, as the two elves embraced each other, they thought that nothing could part them.

But one thing could, as they were soon to find out.

Time.

****

AN; hope you all enjoyed that! R&R please! Next chappy soon!

extra short


	10. For Root

****

AN; Artemis and co. don't belong to me. Haven't I already made that clear to you people?

Inside the shuttle,

Chute E37; Artic,

One hour later.

There was an odd silence in the shuttle and it didn't make the passengers feel that comfortable.

"I think you're loosing your touch, Foaly," Holly said, trying to start a conversation. "There's still one thing you haven't done."

"What's the?" Foaly asked over the intercom.

Holly grinned.

"You haven't made a _girlfriend_ interjection towards Artemis and Minerva."

The genii sighed.

"Dear God," he breathed. "You're right!"

They waited for him to come up with something.

This was going to be good!

"So Artemis," the centaur finally said. "How's your _girlfriend? _How was that?"

More silence.

Trouble decided to answer.

"Not good. Holly's right, you're loosing your touch."

Foaly started to panic.

"I've not lost my touch! It's me! Foaly! I've not lost my touch…"

He continued to mutter to himself for a while.

****

Just outside Chute E37.

Ten minutes later.

The group stood in silence, staring at the plane, white view.

They really had to go, but they were waiting for _them _to finish.

Holly, Artemis and Butler stood at the front of the group, remembering the last time they had been there.

"So, here we are, "Holly whispered. There were tears in her eyes. "It's been a while. So many things happened up here. I lost a finger."

"You and Artemis worked together for the first time," Butler said.

"And I got a black eye," Artemis added.

"And it was the last time we all went on a _proper _mission with Root," Holly said.

The three of them exchanged looks, smiling.

They turned to the others.

"For Root," Holly said, raising her first into the air.

"For Root," Trouble said.

"For Root," Artemis and Butler repeated.

"For Root!" the others cried.

****

AN: R&R!


	11. Holly and Trouble

****

AN; dead short this chapter.

The _New_ Koboi Labs,

Artic,

Five miles from the others.

"So they're coming to find us," muttered Opal, eating a truffle.

"It would appear so," Ark Sool said.

They watched the screen. The dwarf and pixie appeared to be singing…

"We'll have to put the plan to action soon," Opal said.

Sool agreed with a murmur and walked out the room.

****

Back with the others,

Two minutes earlier.

Two members of the group had decided to make a song and dance.

"Hey Mulch, guess what?" Doodah said.

"What?" Mulch said, even though he knew.

"Guess who likes each other?"

"Oh, I don't know is it…"

They both sang the next part.

__

"Holly and Trouble!

Holly and Trouble!

Holly and Trou-"

ble might have came after that, but that was when they each got a snowball in their face. Courtesy of Holly.

"Done?" she asked, starting to walk again.

"What does it mean they _like _each other?" asked No1, who was unfamiliar with such things.

"it means," Mulch whispered, obviously not learned his lesson yet, "That…"

"HOLLY AND TROUBLE KISSED!"

Another snowball, this time followed by fifty others.

****

AN; because I love you all, I'll update again today! Because I'm off school sick coughs


	12. Bored?

****

AN; ok, another quick one. And guess what? I've dsided that I am going to bless you all with my series; _Findings_

Everyone; runs away

Oh…I'm alone now. Oh.

Ops booth,

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements,

Ten minutes later.

"Have you saved the world yet?" Foaly asked, after giving his head a furrow banging off his keyboard.

He was bored.

No!" snapped Minerva.

"Temper, temper," he said.

He heard the mud maid growl, but hung up before she could give a proper response.

Foaly chuckled. It was always fun annoying genii. Artemis or Minerva.

He drummed his fingers.

He really _was_ bored.

Maybe next time he'd go on a mission with them.

Yeah…when centaurs fly!

A flashing icon appeared on his computer.

A news report.

Foaly wasn't that worried; probably a dwarf stuck up a tree.

But it was far from that.

He clicked on the icon and read the text.

The centaur paled.

Suddenly he wasn't quite so bored.

"Not good," he muttered.

He left the Ops booth in a hurry, he had to tell the council.

On his computer, in bold writing, it read;

PEOPLE DISCOVERED BY HUMANS.

AN; so, what would you guys rather have. My series; _Findings_ or a story that I am currently writing _Flyboy_. Which one?


	13. Plans

****

AN; I'm back! And I come with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

Like I already said, not mine.

Just outside The New Koboi Labs,

Artic.

Holly cocked her head.

"A bit blunt, isn't it?"

"You'd think they'd try to hide it a bit," Trouble said, "Do you think they want use to find them?"

"Of course they want use to find them!" said Doodah, because this was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's what it's like in the movies!"

"Of course," Artemis retorted, "If it's in the movies it must be real."  
"Finally the mud boy's catching on!"

"Are you ladies done?" Butler said. "Everyone else is inside."  
_Stupid pixie_, Artemis thought, going into the building.

__

Stupid smart person, Doodah thought, following him.

"So, what's the plan?" Artemis whispered, once they reached the others.

Holly answered.

"Find Sool and Koboi, kick ass and-"

"Just the usual?"

"Yeah, basically. And why are you asking me? You're the genius, genius!"

Artemis went in a mood. Though, for some reason, he would never admit it…

****

Fifteen minutes earlier.

"Are we ready?" Sool barked.

"Yes, Sir," squealed a pixie.

Sool sat down next to Opal.

Everyone in the room was staring at the large flat screen TV that hung on the wall.

****

Tara,

Ireland.

__

I can't believe I'm doing this, Steve, a nervous goblin, thought. I could have been a bin man, but **no!** I had to get involved with a demented pixie and a harsh gnome!

"Could you get on with it?" Opal's voice hissed through his earpiece.

Steve sighed. He walked over the hill and stood there.

In front of him were humans. Hundreds of them!

A family-picnic or something. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the plan.

"Hey!" Steve shouted in his booming tones.

Everyone froze and looked up at him.

He sighed, trying to remember the script.

"Yes, that is right. I am a goblin. I am also a fairy. We live underground. No joke. Eh…roar?"

The humans started to panic. They started to scream, run around in circles, wet themselves and hit their heads off things. One even appeared to be taking a seizure.

__

Humans are odd creatures, Steve thought, strolling casually over the hill, Why didn't they just hit me with a fireball?

Reviews!

extra short


	14. Filler

****

AN; like it says; just a filler.

Not mine.((getting tired of this))

Koboi Labs,

The Lower Elements,

Ten minutes later.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

__

You have got to be kidding me!

"Are you sure Foaly?" he said.

"Of course I am! What do you take me for? A jabbering idiot?" jabbered Foaly.

"You sound like a jabbering idiot to me," Holly retorted, who could hear the conversation through her earpiece.

"Funny," Foaly said sarcastically and then, "Trouble?"  
"Yes?" Trouble said.

"Have you asked her-"

"_NO!"_

"Touchy…"

The group decided to split up into two teams.

Foaly, to the groups dismay, let the twins name the teams.

"Team one are the _egg heads_," announced Finian, "Because they have Butler and he's bald!"  
Butler sighed. It was a sensitive spot.

"And team two are the _borers_," Jonathon said. "Because of Artemis!"

Artemis frowned he wasn't that boring. Was he…


	15. Hero

****

AN; ok, please review! The more you guys show that you're reading, the more I update!

Butler stroked his gun, wondering if suicide was an option.

This, of course, was a perfectly acceptable thing to think if you were in Butler's position.

He had been in difficult positions before-going to the academy, facing Mulch's wind, fighting a troll ect.- but never, ever did he have to work with a team like this.

Mulch, Doodah, Minerva and Qwan.

"So, Dommie-poos," said Mulch, using Butler's(apparent) new nickname.

Butler stroked his gun again.

"What have we to do?"

"We've to make sure that none of the People make contact with humans," Butler replied, trying to swallow the nickname.

"So that means we need to take the shuttle?" Doodah said quickly.

Butler sighed. He knew what was coming next.

"Yes."

"Can I drive?"

Butler gave up there and then, saving his breath.

"Sure."

Doodah, of course, was the first one to the shuttle.

****

Ops booth,

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements.

"Dommie-poos?" smirked Foaly.

****

Koboi labs.

Holly crouched beside the door. If Opal was in there, Holly would rip her to shreds.

Holly stood up and kicked the door down, entering, guns blazing.

Trouble followed.

The room was empty.

The elves growled.

"Did you get them?" Artemis asked through the earpiece.

Artemis and No1 had been told to stay somewhere safe)or somewhere where the wouldn't get in the way). This was because they were next to useless.

"NO!" Holly snapped.

Artemis desided to go off line there and then.

Holly turned to Trouble.

"We're never going to find them."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Miss Short," came a voice from the doorway.

"Sool," growled Trouble.

"Opal," spat Holly.

The two elves turned to face them.

Opla Koboi and Ark Sool entered the room, a few goblins following.

"Get them," Sool said simply.

The goblins grabbed the elves, not giving them a chance to react.

Opal walked over to Holly, grabbing her face with her hands.

"You're a pretty one," Opal commented.

Holly could see the madness in her eyes.

"It's just a shame," she continued. "You could have achieved so much. Made it so far. But you wasted your life, Holly. You tried to be someone. You tired to be a hero. But do you know what heroes are, Short? Heroes are lost. Heroes are heartbroken. Heroes are people who cry themselves to sleep at night. If you're a hero, you've lost something. Some_one_. Heroes are people who try to save others from what you've been through."  
She let go off Holly's face.

"And do you know where being a hero will get you? It will get you killed. But we won't kill you. Oh no! You're not dying _that_ easily. We'll let the humans kill you. Isn't that ironic? The race you start to trust is the very race that will kill you!"  
Opal clicked her fingers and the goblins dropped them.

The group left the room.

Opal stopped in the doorway.

"And do you know the real reason why I killed Julies?" There was a twisted smile on her face. "Because I knew it would get to you."

Opal left the room just as Holly started cry.

AN; there's actually only 22 chapters in this!


	16. Plan of action

****

AN; back!

EllieMcGraney; thank you very much! I'm trying to update quickly!

SonnyMemo; thank you very much! I'm a very strong HT shipper.

Holly flounced out of Koboi labs towards Artemis and No1, Trouble following.

"Let's go!" she growled.

"Holly, what's-" Artemis started.

"**_Let's go!"_she screeched, grabbing him by the labels.**

Holly dragged him.

Literally.

"Think we should help him?" No1 asked.

"I think we should just be thankful that it isn't us," Trouble said.

The demon nodded and they made their way to the shuttle.

****

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements,

Half an hour earlier.

Major Ash Vein felt like banging his face off something a couple of hundred times.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

"So," Ash said slowly, "The humans have discovered us and are now getting their armies together to actually…"

He lost control of his emotions there and then.

"…START A WAR!"

"Strictly speaking," Foaly said, as annoying as ever. "It's a _cross species war."_

Vein ground his teeth.

"I know you-"

Luckily, Grub Kelp came in and that stopped the next statement.

"Solders are ready, Sir," he said, not whining for once.

Major Vein looked at Foaly. He waited for more information. Some advice.

None came.

Vein walked out of the room.

For once he had no idea of what was going to happen No clue as to why it was happening.

And that was enough to scare any LEP officer.

****

Tara,

Ireland,

Half an hour later.

Team one just stared.

There was millions of them!  
There was only one word to say at a time like this.

"Crap."

"Watch your language, Butler," came a familiar voice from behind them.

Team one turned to face Holly, Trouble, Artemis and No1.

"We just got here!" Doodah cried. "How the hell could you get here just after us?!"

Everyone else knew the answer.

"Because it was you driving," Holly retorted.

"Wow!" Trouble said, just noticing the scenery.

Holly, Artemis and No1 looked ahead.

"Oh my God," Holly breathed.

"We need to find the person in charge," Butler said.

The group nodded and started to walk.

It must have been an unusual sight.

On one side there was a large army of fairies. And on the other, about a mile away, there was an even bigger army of humans.


	17. Bad language

AN; so, to everyone who reviewed, ta! And thank you very much,

EllieMcGraney; thank you very much! I▓m trying to update as quickly as possible!  
SonnyMemo; aww! Thank you very much! I▓m a very strong HT shipper.

Now, to the story!  
Disclaimer; just read the other chapters, they▓ll tell you that this stuff doesn▓t belong to me.

Holly flounced out of Koboi labs towards Artemis and No1, Trouble following.  
⌠Let▓s go!■ she growled.  
⌠Holly, what▓s-■ Artemis started.  
⌠Let▓s go!■ she screeched, grabbing him by the labels.  
Holly dragged him.  
Literally.  
⌠Think we should help him?■ No1 asked.  
⌠I think we should just be thankful that it isn▓t us,■ Trouble said.  
The demon nodded and they made their way to the shuttle.Police Plaza,  
Haven City,  
The Lower Elements,  
Half an hour earlier.  
Major Ash Vein felt like banging his face off something a couple of hundred times.  
He couldn▓t believe what was happening.  
⌠So,■ Ash said slowly, ⌠The humans have discovered us and are now getting their armies together to actually┘■ He lost control of his emotions there and then.  
⌠┘START A WAR!■ ⌠Strictly speaking,■ Foaly said, as annoying as ever. ⌠It▓s a cross species war.■ Vein ground his teeth.  
⌠I know you-■ Luckily, Grub Kelp came in and that stopped the next statement.  
⌠Solders are ready, Sir,■ he said, not whining for once.  
Major Vein looked at Foaly. He waited for more information. Some advice.  
None came.  
Vein walked out of the room.  
For once he had no idea of what was going to happen No clue as to why it was happening.  
And that was enough to scare any LEP officer.Tara,  
Ireland,  
Half an hour later.  
Team one just stared.  
There was millions of them!  
There was only one word to say at a time like this.  
⌠Crap.■ ⌠Watch your language, Butler,■ came a familiar voice from behind them. Team one turned to face Holly, Trouble, Artemis and No1.  
⌠We just got here!■ Doodah cried. ⌠How the hell could you get here just after us?!■ Everyone else knew the answer.  
⌠Because it was you driving,■ Holly retorted.  
⌠Wow!■ Trouble said, just noticing the scenery.  
Holly, Artemis and No1 looked ahead.  
⌠Oh my God,■ Holly breathed.  
⌠We need to find the person in charge,■ Butler said.  
The group nodded and started to walk.  
It must have been an unusual sight.  
On one side there was a large army of fairies. And on the other, about a mile away, there was an even bigger army of humans.

AN; please keep reading! Just cause I got most(but not all!) of the shipper stuff out of the way doesn▓t mean you should stop reading! I really like the ending to this story┘ Not that this is the last chapter! Anything but┘ 


	18. Goodbyes

**AN; I like this chapter!!!!!! Yay!**

Disclaimer; do I have to?

Me; yes!

Disclaimer; sighs none of these characters ect.

Artemis entered the tent and looked at all his friends.

He sighed. He wanted to say goodbye to all of them, but that would give it away. So, he narrowed it down to two.

"Butler, can I speak with you?"

Butler followed Artemis out the tent and to the hill.

"What is it, Artemis?"

The genius sighed. He sat down gesturing for Butler to do the same.

"Have I changed Butler?"

The bodyguard frowned, trying to think about it.

"Well, you've gotten a bit taller. And you know have one hazel eye…"

"No Butler! I mean…"

Butler smiled.

"I know, Artemis. I was only winding you up. And yes, you have changed. A lot. And for the best."

The genius nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Butler said.

Artemis sighed. "Just wondering. And Butler I'd just like to say…well, um, I don't know how to say this but…"

He sighed.

"Thank you."

Butler frowned. "What for?"

Artemis stood up and brushed down his suit.

"For everything."

The genius started to walk away.

"Artemis?" Butler called.

He stopped and looked back.

"Yes?"

His bodyguard and friend(no, wait. His _best friend_) smiled at him.

"I'm proud of you."

Artemis smiled and continued to walk, a tear in his eye.

****

Five minutes later.

"What is it, Artemis?" Minerva asked, sitting next to him.

Artemis sighed.

"Minerva, I have to tell you something."

She smiled slightly and shuffled a little closer.

"What is it?"

"Minerva…I…I…"

He sighed. If he was going, he might as well go out with a bang.

"Minerva, I'm sorry to say, that I'm breaking up with you."

Artemis did go out with a bang. But he hadn't been hoping for one in the eye off a certain French genius.

****

An hour later.

Holly walked out side.

She had said goodbye to everyone who she needed to say goodbye to.

Well, except one.

__

Where is he?

That's when she saw him Sitting on the hill.

Holly walked over to him.

Trouble looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey," Holly said.

"Hey," he said, standing up.

He stepped closer and kissed her. Passionately. Tenderly. As if it was the last time they could touch.

Which is what it felt like to Holly.

"I need to tell you something," Holly started.

"There's something I need to say," Trouble said at the same time as Holly.

They blinked.

"You go first," Trouble said.

"No you. Please."

"No, you!"

Holly sighed. "When you said that you loved me. Well, when did you first realize it?"

Trouble thought about it.

"Just before the kidnapping."

She nodded. "Ok, your go."

Trouble took a deep breath. His hands where shaking.

He looked at Holly.

__

God, she's beautiful!

"I don't really know how to say this," he started.

Trouble sighed.

"You mean the world to me. No, in fact, you mean more than that! More than words can describe. You're just amazing. And that's why…that's why…I'm trying to say…"

He took another deep breath. Got down on one knee and took out a small box from his pocket.

He opened it to reveal a small ring.

"Holly Short, will you marry me?"

Holly didn't know what to say. She wanted to say yes. But what was the point? She was about to be launched back in time! But she knew what the point was. The point was that she loved him and that he loved her.

So, Holly said what she felt was right.

"Yes."

R&R

We're getting near the end!!!!!! 4 or 5 more chapters left!!!!!! I'll update again tonight. And I'll update tomorrow, if I get lots of reviews!


	19. Another filler

****

AN; ok thanks to everyone who reviewed…

xamethyst girlx; thanks you very much! And I am feeling a lot better now! I like chapter 9 as well.

Disclaimer; not mine.

The LEP took their weaponry seriously. That much was obvious to anyone.

They were contained in a large metallic room with half a dozen officers guarding it.

Well, that's what it was like in Police Plaza. They were stuck in a field so they had to use a tent. And what if there was only one officer guarding it? He was highly trained. Or, at least, he had a big gun.

No1 and Qwan entered the weaponry _tent._ They stared at the officer.

The elfin officer started back.

Qwan tried to think of something to say. How to get a bomb. One bomb in particular. The rather large one in the corner…

No1 pointed at it.

"Can we have that big bomb?"

Qwan glared at him. _Why doesn't he just be blunt, then!_

The officer looked at it and then back at them, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What for?"

Qwan, again, was trying to think of something to say.

"For bombing things," No1 said simply.

Qwan growled.

The officer shrugged.

"Why not?"

Qwan watched in amazement as the officer handed the bomb over to the younger demon.

"Thank you!" No1 called back as they walked out of the tent.

"How the hell did that happen?!" Qwan cried as soon as the were out of ear shot.

"Used the _mezmer._"

"But you can't use that on other fairies!"

No1 raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't effect demon magic."

"And who told you that?"

"Eh, you."

"Oh…"

****

AN; R&R!


	20. Line up

****

AN: like I said in every other stinking chapter, this stuff ain't mine!

****

The next day.

"Got it," Qwan whispered to Holly that morning.

"Good," Holly replied. "When are we doing it?"

"An hour from now. Tell Fowl."

****

Fifty minutes later.

Commander Trouble Kelp put on his helmet.

He was scared. He had to admit it.

Holly came into his tent.

She had just enough time to see him again.

She looked at him and smiled.

He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do me a favour, Trouble."

"What?"

"Don't die."

He looked at her and smiled.

"If it's for you, then I won't."

He kissed her again and left the tent.

** **

LEP officers line up.

Trouble stood at the front of his officers, ready to support them.

The humans were lined up across from them.

"Are we going to die?" he heard one of the officers whisper.

Trouble turned to face him.

"I don't know."

****

Five minutes later.

Holly placed the bomb on the ground.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

Artemis, No1 and Qwan nodded.

"Good."

The three males held hands and warmed up their magic.

Holly looked at the line up of soldiers.

They were about to start.

****

LEP line up.

The humans started to run first and that's when Trouble knew it was time to fight.

He was the first officer to charge. The others followed.

Trouble pulled out his gun when he was just inches away from the humans.

That's when he felt it.

The sharp blade pierce his skin.

He fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Holly took No1's hand.

She looked back at the fight. They had already charged.

Holly could see Trouble, leading the way as always.

"Holly?" Artemis said. "Take my hand! We need to go!"

Holly waited.

"Holly?"

She watched.

**__**

"Holly?!"

That's when it happened.

That's when Trouble got stabbed.

Holly watched it happen.

And, somehow, she knew that it was time to leave.

She took Artemis's hand and everything went dark.

AN; DUN, DUN, DUN!

Only 2 chapters left! So keep reading! Cause it get interesting…

Til next time,

extra short


	21. Was it a dream?

****

AN; not mine. Ok guys! I am back! This is sniffles the second last chapter!

Hope you all enjoy!

Artemis opened his eyes. He had a swore head but other than that he felt fine.

He sat up and realized where he was.

His bedroom.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Artemis said, finding that his voice was tiny.

Butler entered the room.

Artemis noticed how young he looked.

The genius froze. He suddenly realized what time they had been sent back to.

The night of the kidnapping.

"Are you ready, Master Fowl?" the bodyguard asked.

Artemis nodded even though he wasn't sure if he was ready at all.

The bodyguard nodded and turned to leave.

"Butler?"

Butler stopped and looked at him.

"Yes Sir?"

Artemis took a deep breath.

"Was it real? Did I dream it all? Was it just a dream?"

Butler frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sir."

Artemis nodded. "I'll be down in a minute."

Butler nodded and left.

Artemis stood up and straightened himself up.

__

Was it a dream?

Could everything that happened with me and the fairies just be a part of my mind?

Does it make a difference if it was?

You still changed.

You still made friends.

Artemis walked out of the room.

There was only one way to find out.

****

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements.

Holly opened her eyes.

She looked around her.

She was standing in…

Commander Root's office!

"Are you listening, Short?!" Commander Julius Root barked.

"Yes, Sir!" Holly said, trying not to run up and hug the man who had been killed right before her eyes.

"Do you think you could go after tat troll?" he asked. "Are you willing to do it?"

Holly froze.

Had it been real?

Had it just been a dream?

Could she start this whole thing again?

The kidnapping.

The murders.

The pain.

Holly took a deep breath. Only she knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," Root grunted.

Holly turned to leave the but caught a glace of herself in the mirror.

__

A blue eye.

She looked down at her hand where a ring was.

LEPrecon Captain Holly Short grinned.

Suddenly, she knew it was real.

Holly walked out of Root's office and banged into Trouble.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her.

"Don't you remember?" she said suddenly.

"Remember what?"

"You know…what you said…you said that you…"

Holly sighed.

"Never mind."

Holly walked down the hall.

She stopped at a bin and looked at her ring.

"Until next time," she whispered, a tear in her eye.

She took off the ring and put it in the bin.

Holly started to walk again.

She had a mission to do.

And it was up to her if she was going to do it or not.

****

AN; ok, you are all about to read the last chapter!

Hope you all enjoy it! And remember to review!

extra short


	22. The boy and the girl

****

AN; not mine. The last chapter!

The wind blew gently sending chills down her spine.

She waited.

He would be here.

Well, _if _it had been real.

She heard a noise.

Footsteps. A twig snapped.

She didn't move though.

She knew who it was.

She seen two figures out the corner of her eye.

A very tall one. Taller than most mud men.

And a boy. She could see his pale, almost white skin. It glowed in the dark.

"Hello, Captain," the boy said.

"Hello, Fowl," the Captain said.

The tall man stood there with a gun. It had a tranquilizer in it.

He had no idea how the girl knew who his employer was. And he had no idea how his employer knew who the girl was.

The girl in question appeared to be grinning.

"A second chance," she commented.

"A fresh start," the boy said.

"But I have a request, Fowl," the captain said.

"What's that, Captain Short?"

"Could we do things a little quieter?"

Artemis chuckled.

"But that's not our still, is it Holly?"

Butler had no idea what was going on. But, somehow, deep inside him, he knew that was his signal to fire the gun.

Which, of course, he did.

****

R&R!

I hope you all enjoyed!

Until next time,

extra short


	23. A final note

sighs ok. This is for my little sissy, Meg.

Do you guys want me to make a sequel?

If so, then please say in a review. If no one says anything, then it won't be happening.

So, what do you guys think?


End file.
